Unhinged
by looks the same
Summary: Maura looks absolutely lovely with this headspace on. Explicit warning. Submissive/Dominant. Maura/Jane. One-shot. Jane POV.


**A/N: You've been warned of the explicit nature of the story below. For those following Come Sing Me a Song, will be back with that next chapter shortly. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jane POV_

The sound of her shifting. The sound of her thighs peeling apart. The intake of air through her nose. Not harsh, not rushed, just. Settled. Her eyes flash up. Not to where you are standing in the kitchen, just up. Then her entire body sinks into position. Back straight. Shoulders back. Chin out. Eyes down.

Maura looks absolutely lovely with this headspace on.

She knows that you are watching her, gauging her readiness. It's the one thing she gets to pace. Gets to decide. When she's ready her body will tell you. She knows this. It makes her happy.

You unclip your gun and badge, put them away. You leave her for a moment to brush your teeth, change into a pair of jeans. When you walk back into the living room, you let yourself look towards her. At her. Before you were _watching_ her, looking for her signs, red flags, mindset. Now you let your eyes trail over her skin. Bare feet, bare legs, bare neck.

Vulnerable. Perfect.

The only thing Maura is wearing is a scrap of satin between her thighs and a sheer airy something that buttons up. It opens at her throat and the slopes of her breasts hint below the material. The edges of it barely cover her ass in the position that she's in. She sits on her heels in the center of your living room. Hands clasped and tucked into the small of her back. Just like you taught her.

You approach, taking your tumbler which has just a hint of scotch in it, with you. You don't drink much on these nights. You don't want any of your senses dulled.

"You look lovely tonight, Pet."

She looks at you now. Because you are addressing her. She knows the rules.

Her face is soft. Happy. Eyes soaking in your affections.

"Thank you, Jane."

You've played with her calling you other things. But you settled on this. Jane. It gives you a thrill that she doesn't have to sink that far into it all. It doesn't have to be so far removed from your day to day for her to get aroused by these nights. She is still her. And you are still you.

Maura gets off on knowing that you can control her like this, push her like this, love her like this.

You don't touch her yet. Instead you walk around her, admiring. One time, back a few years when the two of you started this, you told her to wear this pair of insanely high heels. You thought that seeing her like that, naked but with her calves jumping at you, would be arousing. And it was but Maura in her bare feet is more so. She's softer like this, more compliant. She listens better and comes harder when she can feel the power difference. Turns out so do you.

And if you do everything just right. If you take care of her like you do, there is a point where Maura's body completely unhinges. It's more than just really good, _fuck oh_, really good orgasms, one collapsing over another. No this is something else. On these nights Maura can get so tightly wound that she will do absolutely anything to get off. She will whimper, scratch, bite, claw her way towards release. And when you tell her to lie still, when you demand that she let you dictate how and when she gets to come, her body responds. Responds so so well. And she will get off in this way that leaves her bruised, weak, and so very submerged in everything that is you. It will take her days to recover from the glorious mind fuck. She will look at you for the rest of the week with these eyes that tell you she is yours, whole and complete, all all yours.

You let your body sink into the cushioned chair in front of her. You watch her some more, the ice in your glass and Maura's low breathing, the only sounds. Her hair is pinned back, just the front of it. Another rule. You like to see her face at all times. You like to see her this happy.

"Stand up."

She unlocks her arms, fingertips on carpet, scoots to her heels. She is standing almost before the sentence has time to filter through the room.

"Good girl."

She smiles at that. Her eyes still down.

"Take off your blouse."

Your voice is never sharp. It doesn't need to be. It is precise. It is low. You never have to raise your volume. Maura has heard your sharp words, Maura has felt your sharp words. She won't hear or feel them again unless she makes a mistake. There are other ways for you to tell her when she has displeased you. She has perfected her submission so that all there is room for is safety and warmth. You manipulate her body and her heart and she effortlessly allows it.

Because this isn't the only way that you do this. Most the time it is just the two of you, limbs loose and laughter fierce. Easy, comfortable, good, really good sex. You on top, her on top, the two of you side by side. This, this that is happening now, is for certain nights only. Certain nights where she needs more and you are willing to give it.

She will, at some point in the evening, slip. Most likely it will be small. She'll jerk her hips, demand deeper penetration or she'll let her eyelids flutter shut when you finally, finally touch her. But those are small things, those things will send your fingers pinching her hip. Get her attention.

"Pet, you know better." That is what you will say.

She will gasp and moan loudly which will make you almost forgive her.

Maybe she will make a bigger mistake. Out and out beg you. Come before you say. Come more times then you say. And when she does, you know those are the nights when Maura needs you to be even more in control. She needs to feel your hands more permanently on her skin, holding her down. She needs to hear your voice as it instructs her exactly how to use her lips. Those are the nights that you climax so fucking hard that often you gasp out uncontrollable and soft thank yous into her neck afterwards.

But right now Maura's blouse it hitting the floor, slipping off her smooth and rounded shoulders. It floats to the ground but you do not watch the garment. You watch her. You watch her face as she looks at you with complete and whole-hearted love. She is beautiful.

You run your thumb over your own lips as you look at her. She doesn't move but she watches you from underneath her eyelashes. Watches as you now take your own moment to slip completely into your own mind space. The mind space where you own her. Control her. Dictate everything about her. The mind space where if you desire you can command her to do absolutely anything that your filthy mind wants. The mind space where if you tell her to kneel and eat you out for the better part of the next two hours, she will do it. The mind space where if you tell her to display herself in front of your window and slowly bring herself to orgasm with just one finger, she simply moves herself and spreads. The mind space where if you tell her to bend over any hard surface and let you ram your cock into her ass, she gladly takes it.

It's a heady power. Makes you feel full. A warm fullness.

"Closer," you instruct. Your fingers tell her that you want her to stand almost between your spread legs. She takes four steps and then stops, hands back behind her, eyes down.

"Look at me."

She does.

Only Maura can stand there with just her pussy covered, breasts bare, nipples hard, hair falling around her face, lips red and eyes dark and still somehow look innocent. You grin wickedly at the thought. Her thighs jump slightly in response.

_Yes_, she's already so so tightly wound. And you are staining the inside seam of your jeans.

You flick your finger, indicate that you want her to get rid of the last barrier. She does it exactly like you've told her. Turns around, posture impeccable. Bends over, legs straight, ass tight. Drags the scrap of silk down her legs and steps out of them. She stays like that, hands on the floor, perfect ass on display. She will stay like that until you tell her not to. Once she stayed like that while you fingered yourself to a noisy orgasm behind her, stayed like that until you told her to come clean you up with her tongue, stayed like that without moving a muscle for over twenty minutes.

But tonight you have other things planned.

"Let me see." This part you don't want to skip, this part you enjoy too much to not let yourself indulge in it. Maura drags her hands from where they are splayed on the carpet up to her calves. You imagine she is trying not to think about smirking. No matter how good she is at this, no matter how well you have trained her, Maura, because she is Maura, will always at least have fleeting thoughts of smirking. Because she knows, oh how she knows. Knows how wet you get when she spreads herself for you.

Maura repositions her stance so she is standing just slightly wider, eyes still trained on the floor while she reaches between her thighs and holds herself open with two fingers.

You can smell her and you can see her.

Wet, open, soon to be desperate for anything _anything_ that you want to give her.

"Such a perfect little Toy." You stand after you speak, run your hand down her spine, over her ass. Her skin jumps at the contact, surprised that you've left your chair. She's warm and her heat ignites your own palm; you flex your fingers to feel the power. Your fingers find hers.

"Hands back on the floor," you tell her.

"Yes Jane."

She does and the added stretch allows you to pull back just a little sharper on her pussy, spread her just a little more. You are rewarded with a wave of slick heat that starts to mark her thighs. Her mouth presses into a thin line, allows no sound.

You immediately retract one hand, pinch the skin on her hip bone, hard. She tenses. You speak.

"Don't hold back. You know the rules."

Maura vocalizes her need. A throaty moan in the back of her throat. _Much better_.

"You want me to touch more of you, Pet? Run my fingers through you, fill your tight little cunt?" You aren't really asking her and she knows better than to answer with actual words. She gets off on your voice and so you use it.

You? You get off on all of this.

"Hoping I'll decide you've been enough of a good girl this week to just slam my fingers into you right away, fuck you while you stand here bent over and willing?" You release her pussy, laugh against her skin, run your wet fingers up her spine.

Playing with Maura is so very fun.

You continue. "But the truth is you want something bigger tonight, don't you? Something harder." You grip both her ass cheeks in your hands, kneed them together. _Fuck_ her skin is so soft. "You want to be stretched and owned, owned by my cock. Yes?"

Maura rocks onto the balls of her feet, unconsciously. Panting hard.

"But none of that really matters does it?" You say. "Doesn't matter what this tight little body of yours wants." Here you lean over her, let her feel you behind her, pressed against her.

"All that matters is what I want, Pet. And tonight, oh tonight, I just want to fuck you so hard, fill you up so much that all you can think about for days is how much you love, want, _need_ my cock is that perfect little pussy of yours."

You let her soak that little promise in for a minute. Hear her breathing change.

"Stand up."

She does.

"Turn around."

She does that too. And you can see the bite marks on her bottom lip from where she's been worrying the skin. Maura's arms hang loosely at her side, palms against thighs. Her chest is heaving just a bit and there's a nice little sheen of sweat that is collecting between her breasts, the shine there matches the trail of wet that you smeared along her back.

You lean forward, tug her mouth against yours, don't touch her. The only point of contact is your lips and she hungrily responds. Tongues wet, firm and warm. You run your tongue along her teeth, bite her upper lip. You feel her body start to lean into yours even if she isn't touching you and you pull back. She gets the message and starts to whimper. You lick down the column of her throat and then step back.

"Eyes."

She snaps her lids up to you. And fuck, she is so turned on. She begs you to do something more, the desperate is so right there, right there and overriding all her other emotions. Her eyes tell you everything.

You run the backs of your fingers, your knuckles, along the tops of her breasts. Lightly, so lightly that she glances down to make certain you are in fact touching her.

"Pet." You pinch a nipple to get her to look back up at you.

Once you have her eyes again you start to lightly squeeze and toy with her. Her nipples are fucking hard, huge right now. You scratch your nails up the sides of her heavy breasts, close two fingers over one nipple then the other, pull against her with just a slight bit of pressure.

Her breath is heavy as she pushes it through her lungs, her chest pounding underneath your hands.

She is perfect.

She whines. Practically orgasms when you bend your head and suck her nipple into your mouth. You can smell her even more now.

* * *

Your girl is good at this.

You tell her so, grip her thighs and speak into the back of her neck. Drops of sweat flick off the ends of her hair as he throws her head back, bares her teeth and exposes her neck. _Oh fuck_ is she good at this.

You're sitting back in your chair, jeans unbuttoned and cock out. Maura, with her back to you, is riding your cock. And you are making her ride it slowly. Making her do all the work.

She is moaning and she is whimpering and she is desperate to have more.

"Such a good girl," you tell her.

Watch her back muscles strain with the effort to not just fully sit down on your lap and fuck herself senseless. Your cock slips in and out of her soaked pussy, the sounds of her taking you in are loud. Wet. Messy. Your own hand holds your cock, fist wrapped around the base of it. Keeping you hard and in perfect position for her to just take in four inches or so. Not enough for her to get off. But enough to force a steady mewling sound to drip out of her throat. Your fist is soaked.

"Ja-ane?" She says it, pants it, practically whines it.

"Yes, Pet?" Your other hand squeezes the arm rest and an uncontrollable jolt of your hips sends your cock a little deeper.

_Oh_, she hisses it, feels it, wants more.

She picks up her pace a little and you watch her pussy stretch to take you in, up down, up down, just a little faster. Your cock is saturated in her need.

"Oh, oh, fu-ck." Maura growls it out, loving this and hating this. Also, knowing she can't ask for more.

"Something you wanted to ask?"

You push against her back, make her bend over more as she works herself over you. Her ass is the best thing you've ever seen. She has to strain now to get the right type of pressure but the new angle has her cursing into the air, little bursts of expletives that don't quite turn into fully shaped words. Her own hands try to keep the grip, the pressure, by grabbing at her own thighs. But it isn't working and you laugh against her back, her hands coming to hover over your own knees. She wants to grab onto you, use you to pound herself more fully onto the solid length inside of her.

But she knows she has to ask for it.

She doesn't just yet, instead she pauses a bit and you can see her pussy trying to contract around your width, trying to get some new sensation that will let her come. You laugh again, harshly. Release your cock and use both hands to grip her hips and force her to move her body. Up and down, your tip plus only a little teasing her endlessly.

Once she gets back into motion you go back to holding your cock, your other finger slipping under your harness and rubbing tight little circles against your clit. She hears you and moans, pants, moves herself harder, desperate for more of you.

You gasp, hot waves of your breath hitting her shoulder blades. "I could get off all over your ass right now, Pet." Your fingers are wet as you roll her nipples, coat them with yourself.

"Ja-ne," she pants.

"That's right," you encourage. Take her hands and press them into your own thighs, give her permission to use your body as leverage. But the one hand you keep gripped on your cock stops her from getting what she really wants. But she's getting closer. So close that her body keeps pulling out all the signs that she's there. She pauses, works her muscles against you, tries to get new angles, new tracts of tissue to hit that will send her reeling. And she waits for it, head back and neck exposed, non-intelligent sounds pouring from her pretty lips. But it won't come.

Not until you let it.

"Off." You tell her and she freezes. A low mewl drags itself from her throat. She forces her body to release what little bit you've been giving her.

"Turn around," you say. She does. "Sit back down."

Maura's eyes go happy and she moves faster than you've ever seen. Sinks back down on you and right when she hits your fist you let go and pull her harshly all the way. She hisses, eyes wide but this girl is good and she does not look away. You grip her hips, hold her down, make her wait. And then you give her just a few upward thrusts that make her start cursing. Fuck she is tight, fuck she is perfect.

* * *

Maura has lost count of how many times she's come. You have not. And she is racing towards another. Her body completely unhinged itself two orgasms ago and now her wrists are tied behind her and her body is boneless. Easy to manipulate and easy to control. Her face is a constant open book of happy.

You've deposited of her, thrown her on her back and onto your bed. Her hands are underneath her ass and her thighs are loose and splayed open. Cunt dripping, skin flushed and heated, knees holding a hint of carpet burn from tonight's activities.

You stand there, hair wild, abs tight, and body even tighter. Watch her gain a little energy, eyes opening to look at you.

"Feeling good?" you ask. An edge to your voice. Your own body needs to come, and you will now. And you will do it exactly how you want.

Maura nods at you trying to fight the impossible surge that is about to hit through her body, making her want to get off again. She's needy. Body responsive.

You slap her bare pussy with your cock, nasty, hard. Her whole body shudders at the action.

"Words." You tell her.

"So good Jane, so so good." She barely gets it out, her shoulder blades fighting the tension of her bound arms.

"And yet you want more, don't you?" You say it, crawl onto the bed and hover above her. But you don't give her time to answer, instead you shift and then push your length into Maura's sweet little mouth, your thighs on either side of her head.

"Fuck," you say, watch as Maura's pink lips slide around your erection, taking you all the way down her throat. "So good at that Pet." You hear her gag as you bottom out but she will swallow and she will relax and you really need to move now. So you grip the iron rails of your headboard and fuck her mouth just the way you like to.

And Maura takes all of you. Takes all of you like the good little girl she is. And right now, when you gasp and look down between your thighs to see your cock sliding past those lips of hers, Maura finally doesn't look so innocent.

And when you're almost there because this image really does it for you, you shift up and hold your weight on your knees. Maura's mouth releases you and in the time it takes her to take one breath, you've flicked off the release straps of your harness and are throwing it, cock and all, to the floor. And then you are on her mouth.

Bare, wet, warm.

"Good," you tell her, praise her and she then does even better.

She sucks on your clit then pushes her tongue into you and licks like the submissive she is. And the entire time you grip that headboard, let your weight rest on her, head back, neck exposed, fucking her face for all you have.

And your body reacts, reacts because Maura is so so good at this and Maura was so so good for you tonight. And your stomach contracts and fuck, you are so so close. You grip her head and force yourself to move up and down on her mouth, using her face to get yourself off.

"Yes, yes, ye-s." It pours out of your throat and then finally _god, fuck, yes. There. There. There._

And she is gasping and trying to take everything you are giving, and her body is wreathing and desperate to come as well.

And you don't give a flying fuck.

Maura has been the perfect toy for you tonight and your headspace is still so completely on that you don't need to bother noticing how tightly wound she still is. She can wait. She loves to wait.

You wipe yourself on her face, peel yourself off of her and flop back onto the bed. And it isn't until moments later when she turns onto her side that you even consider anything more then the high that your body is still on. Her movement causes you to pull yourself up, ready to pinch her hip and tell her to lie still. But Maura turns onto her side and presents her bound wrists to you.

It only takes a second for your headspace to recede.

And so you pull the restraints loose and rub at the skin there, scoot down and kiss each of her wrists. And before you can move back up and rub her shoulders out, Maura is on top of you, straddling your waist and then pulling one of your legs up and onto her shoulder and sliding one of hers up and under and _Oh_.

Her pussy is throbbing against yours and she leans down to you, bodies flush together, chests pounding and she smiles. But with this still little desperate look all over her features.

Gosh, she's beautiful.

"Fuck me Jane, just like this. Pretty please." She whispers it into your mouth, kisses you. And you pull her close so that the two of you no longer create lines that are one body and then another. You grip her ass, pull her impossibly closer, moan at how good she feels, how good all of her feels up against you. Move with her and gasp into her mouth. Swallow her pleasure, fuck her with a slow intensity that sends both of you quickly and completely over that beautiful edge.


End file.
